I Heart New York
by Rainbow6
Summary: When Carrie falls into a dating slump she must soul search to find her true love
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 : Bruce the Therapist guy and Doing Just That  
  
I rolled out of bed this morning to greet the bitter loneliness I had faced since Big left. It was a void not even shoe shopping could fill. I lit a cigarette and decided to call Charlotte to walk with me through Central Park. "Carrie, you want to feed birds and you're telling me you're not upset about anything?" I stared at her blankly, "I just wanted a change of scenery for a day, or maybe I'm going crazy and I want to bring you down with me." We walked along and finally she asked, "It's Big, isn't it?" "Why would I be thinking about Big? He's been gone forever." I stated, "I've been engaged and broken up, dating and broken up since then." "What about that Bruce guy, the therapist from SoHo, I thought you liked him."  
  
Bruce the therapist guy, now let's see. He had to have his videos in alphabetical order and there was no way he would have sex anywhere but his bed. It was too weird to have it anywhere else. Talk about making a girl feel unappreciated, he was sleeping with 2 patients (in his bed I presume).  
  
"Charlotte, that was not made to last." "I could set you up with my accountant, he just got a divorce after all. So if you can't find anything meaningful there's always the sex."  
  
I couldn't believe that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Hun, I'm just not sure that's what I want right now." I replied.  
  
If I had wanted good sex I would have run down to the club and found the nearest available guy wearing a Rolex and a nice white band where he had taken off his wedding band to try and score. Ack, when was the last time I used the word score? Later that evening I did just that. But the men I found were not what I had expected. So I ended up in Bruce's bed.  
  
"Told you you'd come back." He smiled.  
  
I felt sick, how could I have degraded myself like this? I had to get out and after a quick sack session with a man I knew I would forever run to when I wanted some, I did just that. 


	2. Bruce the goto Guy? No Thank You!

Later that afternoon I decided to indulge myself in a bubble bath. I lay there thinking : do all women have a go-to guy?  
  
"Of course Carrie, you have to have a decent man to go to that won't expect a commitment. That way you don't go crazy and you can still have sex with other men and not feel guilty." Samantha babbled on. We'd been on the phone for an hour and still I had drawn no conclusions.  
  
"I'm not sure I know what you're trying to say." I answered.  
  
"Take it from me, EVERYONE has got one. If you don't believe ask Miranda."  
  
I didn't need to ask Miranda, when Samantha told me something about the sex scene in New York I believed her. Besides, Miranda was busy lately and I didn't want to disturb her. She hadn't been out to lunch with the girls since she and Steve broke up.  
  
"She obviously doesn't have a go-to guy." Samantha quipped at lunch the next day.  
  
"Does Charlotte?" I asked and wished I hadn't. Of course she did, she could have her ex-husband Trey anytime. she just had to call. Samantha ignored the question and I was thankful.  
  
"So who's your go-to guy?" I demanded separating the peas from the carrots on my plate as if it was crucial to my existence.  
  
"Carrie darling," she began. "I have many." And that ended that.  
  
I began to think from then on about who my go-to guy was. I didn't want it to be Bruce but I don't think I had a choice. After hours of wracking my brain I ended up at Uptown, a supposed new hot club, where I was determined to find a man that I would make my go-to guy. I had on the newest outfit I could find in my closet and a pair of strappy sandals from Dolce and Gabanna I hadn't wore for 2 years. There he was at the bar with wavy dark hair. He was drinking scotch neat and flirting with the pretty blonde bartender.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" I made eye contact. He smiled.  
  
"No by all means. Where you from?"  
  
"Around." I said.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Carrie, Carrie Bradshaw." I giggled a little and then realized I looked like a moron, "And you are."  
  
"Sam, Sam Riley. I'm visiting here from Brooklyn. You write an article, right?"  
  
I sat up, "You read it?"  
  
"Oh no, my girlfriend does." He said, "Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
I was iffy on the question but thought to myself that his girlfriend wasn't there and I might as well, "Sure. Cosmopolitan."  
  
After hours of conversation we ended up at my apartment door he kissed my cheek, "I had a really great time tonight."  
  
"Me too. I hope you get back to Brooklyn safe." He kissed me again, "Want to come in??" Now I know it wasn't right, and I know that I shouldn't have but Sam and I had the best damn sex I had had since Big and he stayed at my apartment until the sun rose the next morning.  
  
"Here's my number, Carrie, call me sometime. we should get together."  
  
"Next time you're in Manhattan." I smiled, he kissed me and walked out of sight.  
  
Sam Riley, the sexy lawyer from Brooklyn was my go-to guy. That was that. 


End file.
